Meaning of Words
by onelight
Summary: Jade and Beck break up because Beck is tired of Jade. Jade angry accepts Robbies feelings for her to get back at Beck and satisfy a yearning for someone who no longer loves her. She uses him.
1. Chapter 1

I hope you guys enjoy this. I like all pairings but Rade is the one that works for this story and I will continue to write as long as I get reviews lol If there are any questions please ask for I can make certain I explain everything clearly.

Please Review

Robbie had decided the day, was the day, he would tell Jade how he felt. How even though it was very clear the girl went out of her way to insult him that he couldn't get her out of his mind. A lot of things had made Robbie finally decide to do this. One Beck had broken up with Jade, he was hoping to be a rebound. A shoulder to cry on even though the boy was certain the girl didn't cry. Only glared and spit out mean words. The other reason for his sudden confidence was the fighting going on in his home. His father constantly screamed at his mother about how he wanted to marry his love from high school and not a whore he got pregnant behind a BBQ shack. They didn't' even eat anything made of pork. Robbie loved Jade and he had to try being with her before he was forced to settle.

The young man spotted the girl he loved fuming at a table alone biting in a burrito angrily. His confidence vanished as her angry scowl landed on him.

"What is it Shapiro?" The young women snapped.

Jade frowned as puppet boy made his way over to her missing his puppet. Her patients was already spent and the awful day was only half over. She gathered all the losers she hated thought it would be awesome to talk to her today form Sinjin to Tori and to top it all was puppet boy.

Robbie couldn't breathe and he watched her trying to get his thoughts together. His hands sweated causing him to rub them against his jeans.

Jade blinked at him then glared. "Spit it out!"

Robbie almost ran away then and there, but held his ground. "I like you." He yelled getting the attention of some other students. "I I have liked you for a long time Jade. I think I love you." He announced more quietly watching her face for a reaction.

Jade only stared at him her burrito hanging limply in her hands. Had he gone crazy? He couldn't believe Jade west would like him back.

Her shock vanished quickly and replaced by a smirk. She thought about her words carefully hoping to make them as painful as she could. Her mouth opened then closed when her eyes fell behind the anxious looking Robbie to the laughing Beck. She growled inside as her ex-boyfriend laughed happily with Vega. Nothing could be that funny she thought bitterly.

"Jade," The nervous voice brought her mind back to the boy before her.

Her mind quickly formulated a plan. It was sort of cruel, but Robbie was a tool anyway. She thought.

"Follow me," The girl stood heading back inside not even turning to see if the boy was following.

Shoving Robbie into the janitor's closet and following close behind her wasting no time cover her lips with his. Her kiss deepened as her hand slipped into his jeans. "Not very big," She mumbled between kisses. Before Robbie could defend himself he found her lips over his again.

This went on for a while until Jade moved back breathing heavily to stare at Robbie's shocked gaze. The girl smirked.

Robbie tried to catch his breath. His pulse beat painful hard inside his ears. When Jade's hand moved from inside his pants the tightness in his jeans remained. His gaze never moved from jade's blue gaze.

"Is that a yes," He asked uncertainly.

Jade only shook her head and pulled him from the closet.

"Jade," He nervously said quietly as the girl dragged him from the closet.

"What?" Jade now annoyed said.

"I have to go to the bathroom." He announced awkwardly.

Jade let go of his arm. "Go ahead then Shapiro." She announced rolling her eyes.

When Robbie finally exited the boy's restroom, he found Jade waiting for him arms crossed and glare on her face. The annoyed girl only took his arm and dragged him back towards the asphalt Café.

Robbie cheeks glowed red as Jade took him over to the table the others were sitting her hand still firmly around his wrist. All of them stared openly, confused. Robbie confused himself couldn't meet any of their eyes, especially Becks.

"What in the" Andre trailed off voicing the thoughts of everyone.

Robbie turned to look at Jade only to find his lips once again captured by hers. She nibbled on the bottom of his lip and he found himself opening them for her forgetting they had an audience.

"Why are you doing this?" Jade rolled her eyes as she closed her locker. "We all get why you're dating him Jade."

Jade turned to stare at Beck annoyed. "It isn't really any of your business, Beck." She began walking down the hall. He followed.

"It is my business, Jade. Robbie's my friend and if you're trying to get at back at me for breaking up with you, it isn't going to work." Jade turned around to glare at him.

"Why don't you go worry about Ms. Vega?" She mocked. "You're not my boyfriend anymore Beck so doesn't worry about what I do."

Beck shook his head at her, frustrated. "That's exactly why I broke up with you Jade. Who would be with someone who is always a vindictive bitch? Robbie is going to see that and dump you too."

Jade moved away angrily refusing to let how his words affected her show on her face. Her plan wasn't going to well.

"You really like her?" Cat asked worried for her glasses wearing friend. Though she may act a little bit behind the others even she could tell the real reason for Jade's sudden interest in her puppet wielding friend. Cat bowed her head. Jade never failed to disappoint her.

"For a while, now" Robbie announced happily making Cat frown. "I get it's wired, Cat."

The closed the class rooms door and started down the hall, "And Jade? You think she likes you back?"

Robbie turned and looked at his friend's concerned look and gave her a confident grin. "I-"He was interrupted.

"I don't believe that is any of your business, Cat." Jade announced walking towards them.

Cat giggled nervously, "Hi, Jade." The younger girl avoided Jade's intense gaze. "What are you doing here?"

Jade reached over and grasped Robbie's wrist. "Boyfriend," she announced holding up his arm before walking away with him.

"Um, Jade," Robbie yanked his own arm causing Jade to stop walking. "We are going?" He trailed off.

"Your house," The young women answered quickly.

"My house," Robbie laughed nervously.

Robbie laughed nervously glancing back at the impatient Jade who glared at him. "What's the holdup Shapiro?"

Robbie ran a nervous hand through his hair and stuck his key in his family's modest size brick home. He turned the handle waiting on loud screaming to reach him but only found quiet emptiness. Scuffing Jade moved by him and into the house.

Robbie's shoulder's dropped in relief. His parents weren't home arguing. He followed Jade inside and watched as she opened his fridge and began looking through it.

Standing near the bar which separated kitchen from living room he grinned at her amused.

"Shapiro you have nothing in your fridge." The young women growled.

Robbie laughed and wiped his sweaty hands on his pants. "Yeah, no one around here really shops for anyone anymore."

Jade looked at him strangely before moving over to his couch plopping on it. Turning on the TV she flipped through the channels ignoring Robbie completely.

Robbie nervous now sat beside her and watched the flipping TV. "This is the first you've been to my house." Robbie announced trying to break the quiet.

Jade ignored him continuing to flip through the channels getting bored after a while her mind wondered to Beck. She loved him, though she found it hard to say. Though Beck would always whisper the words to her she could never say them back. She could admit and even thought herself as being a very hard to get along with. Sadness seeped inside her, Beck had said he loved her, she thought it meant he had accepted all of her including her faults.

She laughed bitterly bringing Robbie's attention from his cell. Her parents couldn't even deal with her, even though she believed they were worse. How could anyone?

"Jade," The boy said slowly noticing her strange look.

Yearning for Beck and Sadness so heavy it almost suffocated her, at the thought of never getting him back, had her sliding onto Robbie's lap. Brining her lips upon his in a hungry sad kiss, her mind told her this was puppet boy. Though she continued kissing him telling herself this was Beck. Becoming frustrated with Robbie's awkward hands she griped them roughly placing them on her lower back.

Robbie had no idea what he was doing kissed back awkwardly moaning softly as she moved against him. He thought it was strange for her to go from ignoring him to grinding against him, but he wasn't going to stop her.

Somehow they had ended up in his room Robbie wasn't even sure how, but now he was beside a naked Jade he as naked on his bed. He was a little embarrassed by his star wars comforter and figurines. He had never had a girl in his room let alone one he had sex with. Jade after all was his first.

"Could you do something about your puppet?" Jade asked annoyed turning to look at him. His face flushed at her gaze. "I think he got enough of a show."

Robbie laughed nervously throwing a shirt over the Rex's face. Who sat on his dresser he had left him earlier in the day.

Jade got up slipping on her shirt and jeans moving her fingers through her tussled hair. "I'll see you tomorrow I guess." Without anything more she began to leave.

Robbie moved from the bed searching for his pants. "I'll walk you," He announced slipping on his shirt.

"No, I'll just leave on my own." Jade announced and slipped out of the bedroom before he could find his pants.

Robbie collapsed on his bed with a sigh. He wondered what he had done, the girl didn't look happy at all as she left. Then again it was Jade. He wincing his hand going to the long angry marks on his chest under his shirt. His face flushed at how rough Jade had been. He got up a walked to his mirror viewing the bite mark on his shoulder. Ouch.

He couldn't help the grin from spreading over him. Then he frowned remembering the name the girl had mumbled in the middle of their happening. His eyes dropped sadly, he wasn't at all surprised. Though he was still saddened.

Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

This story is going to have a major turn of events in later chapters so those of you feeling bad for Robbie may wanna hold that back for a while. Lol Anyone can guess what it is? I sort of gave hints in this chapter.

Please Review

A week and three, that's how long Robbie had 'dated' Jade.

He opened his eyes scratches on his chest burning. Robbie glanced at Jade as she continued to flip through the TV channels as they lay in her bed. Robbie quietly sighed, expecting to be ignored by her until he goes home. That's just how it is with Jade. 'His' relationship with her was like that anyway.

The girl would ignore him until whatever she had busied herself with would get boring. Then she would go after him. That's all they did. All they ever did was have angry sex. Well, Jade had to angry sex he just accepted it. They did nothing more than that. They didn't go out beyond each other's bedrooms, unless you count HA.

Robbie moved from Jade's bed and disappeared into the bathroom connected to her room. His reflection stared back at him and he frowned at himself remembering what his friends had said half way through his week with Jade.

They had set up a sort of intervention all of them trapping him in a classroom. They weren't very kind with their word choices this time. They made very clear to him that his relationship with her was toxic. They had hammered into his head that Jade West was using him.

He rubbed the back of his neck. They were good friends, he concluded because all they said was completely true. He understood that perfectly well after their first fuck and Jade had called out Beck's name. Why didn't he give it up once he realized he cared way more about Jade then she may ever care about him? He couldn't give any really good answers for that.

As his friends attacked him during his 'intervention' he just laughed nervously through it. He barely tried to defend himself, he understood they were correct. Though selfish, mean, crude, and almost unbearable, the girl made him feel like no other girl had ever made him feel.

With one last glance at himself he left the bathroom.

"I'm doing you such a favor." Jade announced as he left the bathroom continuing to flip through the channels.

"Yeah Jade," The boy snapped tired of hearing it. He reached down finding his boxers and shirt he slipped them on.

Jade narrowed her eyes at him annoyed at his tone. "Yo-"she began but her door opening interrupted her.

"Jade me and your mother are back from our" An awkward silence filled the air as Mr. West opened his daughter's bedroom door. His eyes traveled from the half-naked boy standing by his daughter's bed to his daughter who still lay in bed her shirt missing exposing her breasts. His face grew red with anger.

A lot of things happened in about fifteen seconds.

A snort of laughter escaped Jade as she got over her sudden surprise and, before she burst out right laughter.

Robbie face turned as white as a ghost and he took a step away from the man.

Mr. West growled out angrily before grabbing the front of Robbie's shirt and pulling him out of his daughter's room.

Robbie found himself being thrown out his body crashing against the lawn. "You better be gone in ten seconds boy!" Mr. West yelled slamming the front door behind him.

Robbie groaned pulling himself from the ground. Remembering Jade had given him a ride here he groaned even louder. Looking towards Jade's window he found her still laughing looking out at him.

Nice to see all this is funny to her, Robbie thought bitterly.

He looked down at himself his shorts were in Jade's room. How was he going to get home now?

Jade opened her window shoving his cloths out, "I suggest you get going Shapiro, my dad is looking for his gun." She laughed.

Robbie quickly ran over to his things were tossed and slipped his pants on before moving quickly away from the area.

"You're mad at me awe," The young women smirked and shoved her bag in the cargo area above their seats.

Robbie had gone a good day without any contact from Jade. He was proud of himself. Then he remembered the class trip to Nevada, to sing at an event. Meaning he has to spend five hours of sitting with Jade on a bus.

He rammed his ear phones in his ear turning up the volume. He couldn't remain mad at her for long but he refused to give in just yet.

"Let's see how long this lasts." He hears her say as she took her seat.

A tap on his shoulder made Robbie turn around. He gave Cat and Andre a bright grin as they took their seats.

"Are you excited Robbie?" Cat asked. They both ignored Jade like they had been for all the last week.

Robbie nodded, "I guess." He glanced at his' girlfriend' who also ignored her once friends.

Jade leaned back against her seat and closed her eyes listening half heartily to her 'boyfriend's' conversation as Beck and Tori joined in. They all ignored her presence and she ignored theirs.

She could care less if they were mad at her. She really didn't even understand why they were angry. Yeah, she is using Robbie, but in a weird way helping him to. Jade felt like it anyway. She felt as if Robbie was hers. She had taken his virginity and he followed her around like a lost animal. She could talk and do anything she liked to the boy and he took it. Robbie in her mind was indeed hers until she had no more use for him.

Her plan wasn't in any way obviously working especially now that Beck really ignored her, but her patients on it remained long. She could tell her relationship with Robbie bothered him though. Robbie had told her about the intervention. She quietly smirked. She could wait for Beck to get over it and take her back.

Annoyed and bored Jade turned to look at Robbie and yanked him forward biting his lip not very gently until he let her inside his mouth. About eight minutes, the girl thought and smirked into his lips. Someone around them groaned and made hacking noises.

"I thought it was a nice thing to do, but is it normal to have a play for old people inside of a casino?" Cat asked Sikowitz as they exited the Money Bags casino after singing for some old people.

"I don't even think any of us was old enough to even go in there." Robbie mumbled and all of them agreed.

Sikowitz laughed nervously looking around for the bus. "I wouldn't have brought you guys here if it was illegal." he announced getting nervous. "It's not like I owed my great uncle a favor and used you guys to repay him." They all looked at him strangely. "Let's go for we can make it back before midnight." He announced as the bus pulled up and Sikowitz quickly boarded it.

Robbie began to load the bus but felt a hand close around his wrist. He turned to find Jade and she began dragging him to the alley beside Money Bags. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Shhh," Jade hissed pushing them into the alley. She covered his mouth with her hand when she noticed he was going to say more. His words came out muffled. Jade finally let him go when it was obvious the bus got lost in the traffic.

"Why did you do that?" Robbie yelled watching the bus leave. He turned to look at her only to find her walking away. He groaned and ran to catch up with her. "What are you doing Jade? How are we going to get back?" Robbie asked as he trailed the girl.

"I wasn't getting back on that bus." She announced as they dodged the ever growing number of people as it got night.

Robbie bit his lip to keep from screaming. "How do we get home now?" He asked instead.

His girlfriend shrugged carelessly. Then she turned to look at him continuing to walk backwards. "Are you frightened Shapiro?"

"Yeah," Robbie answered truthfully surprising her so much she tripped over a crack.

She fell on her butt making Robbie's lips twitch, but he held his smile back. He shoved his hands in his pockets making no move to help her up.

Jade glared at him and pushed herself up shooting glares at everyone laughing at her. "Thanks for helping me up Romeo." She gritted out sarcastically.

Jade began to storm off again and Robbie followed silently deciding he really didn't feel like being embarrassed today. After walking in silence Jade finally stopped walking and sat a fountain outside of a hotel.

Robbie took his seat next her patiently waiting for the girl to get bored with this. Vibrating in his pocket had him fishing out his cell. Seeing it was Cat Robbie began to answer it, but found his cell wrenched from his hands.

Jade took one look at his phone and dropped it in the fountain.

"Jade!" Robbie almost cried taking his ruined phone from the fountain. "Do you have any idea how long I had to save for this?" He held up the ruined phone.

"It's just a cell phone." Jade gave a careless shrug.

Robbie gave a disbelieving shake of his head. "You are unbelievable."

"Hey, you kids." An overweight officer pointed to them and began walking towards them.

"Thank you, maybe now we can get home." Robbie let out a breath happy.

Robbie groaned when he felt cold wet fingers wrap around his wrist and pull him forward as they ran down the crowed strip. "We are running from the cops?" Robbie asked sadly at hearing the angry shouts of the officer.

"Run faster Shapiro," Jade yells a strange grin taking over her face.

Robbie collapsed against the brick wall trying to catch his breath. He glancing at Jade he noticed how her chest rose and fell in a heavy fast rhythm as she tried to catch her breath.

"Are you staring at my breasts Shapiro?" Jade asked a sly smirk coming over her face.

Robbie too tired only looked away trying to ignore the tightness in his pants. He looked around for any signs of their location. "You got us lost," he announced softly.

Jade looked around lazily not really caring.

Robbie got an idea. "Jade let me use your cell." He asked holding out his hand.

Jade crossed her arms over her chest. "It is in my bag on the bus."


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter isn't long but it is a filer. Though you may notice a change in characters that is subtle but will be very important in later chapters and as it all progresses. I hope you guys like it.

Please Review

Flashing money at a sleazy motel can get you a room even if you're underage.

Leave it up to Jade to not give a damn when Robbie had mentioned how Skiowitz was probably having a mental break down, at losing some of his students a class trip he may not have had permeation to take anyway. That's his problem. She had said.

He had mentioned how worried her parents might be and that had no effect. They are in China. She had said.

He had mentioned his parents. You could call them to pick you up. She had said with a snort.

He had tried to call them to tell them he was alright, but no one answered, Figures.

Now here he was in a motel room with Jade in Los Vegas. Who would have thought? He flipped through the channels bored. Jade had disappeared over thirty minutes ago mumbling something about food. As time moved on he becomes increasingly worried and he couldn't concentrate on the TV anymore. He makes a move towards the motel's door. It opened almost hitting him.

Jade moved by him dumping an arm full of vending machine food onto the one bed in the room.

"You robbed the vending machine?" Robbie asked jokingly closing the motel's door.

Jade barely glanced at him as she opened a bag of chips. "If anyone asks, say you saw nothing." Jade announces pulling the hood from his jacket from her head.

Robbie took a seat on the other side of the bed his gaze focused back on the TV not really watching it.

"You like chips don't you?" He turned to find Jade looking at him.

"What?" He asked confused. "Oh yeah, I'm not hungry."

Jade glared at him. "A lot of hard work went into getting that."

Robbie ignored her, his mind on something else.

"Are you ignoring me?"

Robbie looked at her and frowned before reaching over and kissing her softer then she had ever kissed him. Taking advantage of her shock at him being the first move maker he moved her under him and began kissing her neck lightly different from her heavy harsh ones. Her hands began to fumble at his zipper as she moaned softly. His lips back at her mouth he found her hands still trying to work at his zipper and wrenched them forward above her head. With one hand holding hers above her head he used his other hand to explore under her blouse. He learned from the best.

In a second he found himself underneath Jade and she bit his lips hard enough to bleed. He winced as she gently sucked on it.

"You didn't believe I would let you be on top right?" She moved away to grin at him.

Robbie blinked his eyes open and looked over at his girlfriend. Surprised he was the first one awake he took the time to watch her sleep. Her hair had chip crumps in them he grinned taking a strand of dark hair to his nose and sniffed it. He let the hair fall frowning. She is his for now. Until she got bored anyway.

Robbie moved from the bed and into the bathroom taking a shower and returned fully clothed finding Jade raising from the bed. Robbie blankly watched her look around for him until her eyes landed on him.

She frowned, but no words escaped her as she began searching for her cloths before going by him into the bathroom.

Robbie touched his sore lip as he left the room searching for a phone for he could call a ride.

"You called who?" Jade yelled at Robbie her glare intense.

Robbie gently sighed. "He's the only friend who has a car." He touched the bit on his lip again and looked at his girlfriend. "Why Jade?" He bit out; his tone really shocked them both.

"Yeah, you called my ex-boyfriend." Jade again yelled.

Robbie leaned back calmly watching the fuming Jade. "Like I said he is the only friend with a car." Robbie's gaze narrowed. "It'll give you more opportunities."

"What are implying?" The young women snapped back.

Robbie quickly wanted to take back his words. He closed his eyes calming himself. Why was he getting so upset? He understood her plan from the very beginning. "Nothing, I'm going to wait outside."

"No, you're going to tell me." He ignored her walking out and shutting the motel's door behind him.

Jade glared after him.

Robbie grinned and waved as Beck arrived in his truck his RV hooked to the back. RV doors opened and Cat ran towards him embracing him.

"You had no idea how worried everyone had been." The girl cried.

Robbie laughed feeling bad for making them worry. He nodded at his other friends as they exited the RV.

"What a long ride."

"You can let go of him now." Jade announced as she came over to the RV, her gaze remaining on the hugging pair blankly.

Cat yelped and moved away from Robbie.

"Are you alright?" Cat asked her nervously.

"Peachy," Jade mumbled sarcastically. "Let's just leave your all pissing me off." She ignored everyone and went into the RV slamming the RV's door behind her.

All eyes fell on Robbie. "I am tired of Las Vegas." He announced.

A bag plopped on top of Robbie's desk surprising him. He looked up finding Jade by him arms crossed looking bored. He hadn't heard her come in. This was the first he had seen the girl since Beck's RV yesterday.

"Jade," He mumbled.

"Open it," His girlfriend mumbled impatient.

Robbie looked at the bag he reached inside removing the box. "Is this a cell?" He asked surprised by the new phone that had just come out.

"No, it's a box of condoms and sex toys." Jade rolled her eyes. "It's to replace the one I messed up."

"Thanks," Robbie gave her a long look.

Jade only turned and left.

Please Review


	4. Chapter 4

I introduce an OC here I sort of didn't really like the idea but i had to because it has to be in there lol

Please Review

Robbie finally wasn't following Jade around Hollywood Arts like a lost puppy. Like he had been for the last few weeks of their relationship, but it hadn't been his choice. The girl claimed to be ill. Robbie rolled his eyes. He had just been with her earlier. He was very certain she lay in his bed right now, flipping through the channels; as healthy as she had been yesterday.

She had acted sick this morning as she had collapsed beside him in his bed startling him awake. The girl hadn't even said much as she mumbled to tell their teachers about her being ill. Then she fell asleep. Robbie frowned. He was beginning to worry; he had just left her alone in his room. He removed his phone from his pocket intent on calling her.

"Hey, Jade." He said into the cell when he heard her pick up. In that exact moment a girl walked around the corner smashing into him. Well… they smashed into each other.

Robbie cursed under his breath as his phone flew from his hands as he fell to the floor. He noticed the girl he had bumped into was desperately trying to pick up her books and papers. Robbie retrieved the ones closest and his screaming phone.

"Shapiro, what happened?" The voice on the other end of his phone yelled.

"I'll call you back." He mumbled hanging up the cell.

He moved towards the girl who had now gotten her last book up and was standing. He handed her what he had picked up with a guilty smile. "I'm really sorry; I should have been paying more attention."

The blond haired girl gave him a sheepish smile and shook her head lightly. "No, I was the one not watching were I was going." She looked down at her papers. "I'm new and I can't find anything."

Robbie nodded. He hadn't ever seen this girl before around Hollywood Arts. "I can help." He reached for her schedule and she handed it over. "Sikowitz, well you're in luck," he trailed off.

"Beth." She announced with a small smile.

"Beth, because I Robbie have him next also, "He returned the girl's smile. "Follow me."

He led the girl into Sikowitz's class and took his seat as she talked to Sikowitz. He looked at his phone noticing he had a text.

From: Jade

What in the hell Shapiro?

Robbie quickly wrote back: 'Are you alright?'

From: Jade

Of course I am.

Robbie rolled his eyes shoving the cell back into his pocket right when Beth took a seat beside him looking a little traumatized.

"He isn't all there is he?" Her eyes darted towards Sikowitz and motioned towards her head.

Robbie laughed. "You have no idea."

"Who's this Robbie?" Robbie turned to look at Cat, Andre, Beck, and Tori; as they entered the class room.

"I'm Beth," Beth smiled at all of them.

"Welcome, Beth." Cat giggled.

"Beth, come here for a quick sec." Sikowitz shouted from the front of the room.

"Is Jade here?" Tori asked looking around. "Beth is sitting in her seat." All of them shivered at how they imagined Jade's reaction would be at finding Beth sitting in her seat.

"She's Sick." Robbie answered rolling his eyes.

"You mean she's faking being sick?" Beck worded as a question but everyone was aware it wasn't.

Robbie nodded anyway.

From Jade:

Soup? NO. Burrito? YES.

Robbie looked at his phone and snorted in a very Jade like manner. Robbie: Sick remember? You need soup. Robbie texted back when Jade had responded to his first text.

From Jade:

Who says?

Robbie only shook his head.

"What's so funny?" Beth asked as sat across from Robbie.

The gang had invited her to sit at their table at lunch. The bubbly blond girl had already won them all over.

"Nothing," Robbie laughed putting his phone away. "How do you like Hollywood Arts so far?"

"It's different from my other school and the one before that and the one before that one. It feels like there are no boring moments here." Beth laughed taking a bit of her burrito. "The food here is good."

"You move around schools a lot?" Robbie asked.

Beth nodded. "I think this will be my last one though. I had to audition to get in here and I'm not going any place anytime in the near future."

"A lot of interesting and talented people go here." Robbie announces and watches as the others take their seats.

"My dad was really excited when I got in here. He made a joke on how I could make friends was telling everyone he is a music producer and that he is always looking for new talent." She laughed.

"Your dad's a producer?" Andre and Tori asked in unison.

"Yeah, He had a company overseas. When he moved back here, I moved in with him." Beth said. The girl thoughtfully played with a strand of hair. "You guys can come to his studio after school if you want."

"Yeah," Andre and Tori once again answered in unison both excited.

"Cat and I can't make it. Gotta help Sikowitz," Beck announced and Cat nodded.

Beth turned to look at Robbie. "Are you going coming Robbie?"

Robbie hesitated as they all turned to look at him. "Yeah," he nodded.

"This is amazing." Tori mumbled as Beth showed them one of the recording booths. "Are you sure it's alright? Us being in here I mean."

Beth nodded. "My dad's not working today, so were fine."

"Do you think me and Tori can go at it a little?" Andre asked pointing to the room.

"Yeah, go for it." Beth said pushing Robbie into one of the chairs in the room. She took the other chair and clicked one of the buttons and spoke to Andre and Tori through the glass.

Three hours later Robbie, Andre, and Tori sat back contently hold their stomachs.

"That lasagna was amazing." Robbie leaned back in his chair sharing a look with Andrea who was also lightly smiling.

"I told you my step mom makes the best lasagna ever. She taught me so now I can to" Beth announced smiling at her new friends.

"We now believe you." Tori nodded.

They had left Beth's dad studio once they had finished playing around. Beth bragged about her step mom's amazing lasagna. A conversation that began with Andre talking about food he had written a song about. They had then left for Beth's home to try some of it.

"Well, I'm going to wash these." Beth announced holding up a dish.

"I'll help," Robbie announced politely beginning to help her.

They wrapped up the left over lasagna and began unloading the stainless steel dishwasher of its clean dishes and then began loading them with the filthy ones.

"I had no idea I would make friends so fast." Beth said smiling. "You're all so nice."

Robbie laughed nervously her words triggering a face in his mind. A face of a certain someone Beth might not view as so nice. He began loading the machine faster his hands constantly brushing up against Beth's barely noticing. Beth noticed however and began blushing shamelessly.

"What's the rush Robbie?" Beth asked noticing his speed.

"Sorry, gotta go." He left as soon as the last of it had been shoved in the machine.

Andre looked up as Robbie flew past him. "He must have remembered Jade." Andre laughed quietly. Tori also grinned and frowned all at once.

Beth looked confused.

Robbie opened his bedroom door setting a bag of soup on his computer desk. He frowned at how dark his room was; the only light coming from the muted TV. He moved over to the bed and watched Jade as she continued to sleep. He frowned.

The girl was sweating and her cheeks were flushed. Sitting on the bed he reached out and touched her forehead making her jump awake.

"You're really sick." He announced surprised drawing his hand back from her hot forehead.

Jade glared at him weakly. "I told you that earlier."

"Yeah, but I didn't believe you." He answered back honestly.

Jade brought her hand to her mouth and coughed. "I'm hungry."

Robbie nodded and moved over to his desk and picked up the bag and turned on his light. "I got it from international soups." He said sitting back on the bed and opening the plastic bowl cover. He looked around the bag for the fake utensil and handed it over.

Jade glared at it. "I told you I wanted a burrito." She Moved away from the bowl refusing to take it.

Robbie groaned loudly. "If you're sick you need soup, not a greasy burrito." He moved the contents around with her spoon before holding it in front of her face. A thin layer of steam rose from the yellow liquid.

Jade glared at him for a long time before relenting and letting him feed her it. Looking at glowing numbers on the clock Jade looked at him again her face blank.

"School got out later today." She coughed out.

"I was with Andre and Tori."

Jade raised an eyebrow. "What did you do?"

Robbie frowned then grinned. "Why, were you worried?"

Jade groaned taking the bowl and spoon from him and began eating the food.

Please Review


	5. Chapter 5

I hope you guys like this chapter also. Beth isn't important only really needed for a few chapters yeah Please Review

Beth Sharperner, had just closed her locker when she noticed her new friend Robbie coming down the hall. The boy was walking with a girl with long dark hair with highlights with a pale complexion. Beth frowned. Beth didn't remember seeing the girl at all in the few days she had been attending HA.

Beth couldn't help, but notice how the girl seemed annoyed at Robbie her features set in a frown. Looking at Robbie, Beth took notice that Robbie continued to talk ignoring the girl's sour expression.

Beth walked towards them as they stopped at a locker covered in scissors. As the girl opened her locker Beth went over to Robbie. "Hey, Robbie," Beth greeted him.

Robbie turned to look at Beth giving her an easy smile. "Hey Beth, did you finish?" Robbie asked.

Beth presented him a flash drive, "Thanks to you Robbie. Who would have thought film technology would be this difficult?"

A locker slamming made them both jump. Jade's gaze falls on Beth. Her annoyance clear making Beth frown.

"Who is this Shapiro?" Jade asked her voice a little congested. Her gaze never leaving Beth's who wasn't exactly looking away in fear. The girl actually glared back.

Robbie rubbed the back of his head. "Oh yeah, that's Beth she's new. Beth this is Jade."

Jade narrowed her gaze. Then she coughed breaking eye contact with Beth.

Beth watched as Robbie brought his hand up rubbing Jade's back softly as she coughed. "I'll talk to you later." With that Robbie moved the coughing Jade through the hall.

Beth frowned. "You must have met Jade." Beth jumped and turned around finding Cat and Andre.

"What?" She asked confused.

"When someone is standing in the middle of the hallway looking insulted and confused it usually means Jade has been around." Cat giggled.

Beth nodded her head in understanding. "Yeah, I guess." She looked down the hallway. The couple had disappeared. "What's up with her and Robbie?"

"Robbie's her boyfriend." Cat answered simply.

The group minus Robbie and Jade and plus Beth sat at the usual table at the asphalt café. Mostly everyone talked and laughed at Cat. All except Beth did. Beth still thought about Robbie and Jade and their relationship. Beth shook her head remembering how in Sikowitz class she had sat in Jade's chair. Only to turn around finding Robbie was looking sheepish and Jade glaring at her. Some insults were thrown between them. Beth had tried to explain how she had no idea this was her seat, but Jade hadn't listened and had called her a dumb blond beach bum. She got angry and called Jade a vampire. Beth rubbed her arm. How could someone as nice as Robbie be with Jade? Beth had to admit a very small crush had grown for Robbie. He had been the first friendly person she had met at HA.

"You alright Beth," Beck asked.

Beth nodded then shook her head. "I'm just really wondering how someone as nice as Robbie, could end up with someone as mean as" She was interrupted by everyone.

"Jade, "they said in union.

Beth nodded slowly they all had strange looks. Beck's expression was almost guilty to her. Beth had more to say but Robbie and Jade appeared moving towards the table.

"First you invite Vega in, and now this heather girl?" Jade asked her annoyed taking her seat.

"It's Beth." Beth mumbled under her breath.

"I don't care." Jade announced slowly.

"What in the hell is your problem?" Beth asked her.

"You're obviously it, Heather." Jade bit out.

"Why don't you chill, Jade?" Beck said lowly causing everyone in the group to stop breathing. Cat, Andre, and Tori contemplated making a getaway.

"You think you can tell me to chill?" Jade mocked harshly. "You're not my boyfriend anymore Beck you lost any authority to tell me anything." Jade growled. Cat covered her face with her hands they had gotten a few people's attention.

Beck glared at her and she glared back. Beth took a note of this.

Standing, Robbie got the attention of everyone. His face was blank, but his eyes were furious. Something none of them had ever seen from him before. He took a few steps away from the table then turned his eyes locking with Jade's.

"Let's go." He announced his voice calm which was contrasting with his eyes.

"Yo-"He interrupted her.

"I am your boyfriend, and I'm telling you to come on." Robbie yelled getting the attention of everyone in the area; shocking everyone.

Jade looked at him like an angry bull. She refused to look away from his furious gaze. After what felt like forever Jade rose to her feet and followed him out.

Collapsing onto his bed Robbie threw his arm over his face, his feet planted on the floor. Jade remained by his bed room door looking furious. Her fists were clinching and unclenching.

"Don't ever yell at me again Shapiro" Robbie heard Jade announce heatedly.

Robbie rose to stare at her tiredly. "Could you be anymore fifty minutes ago, Jade?"

Jade glared. "I'm going home."

"I'm sorry," Robbie announced before the girl could leave. He forced himself to say even though he didn't believe he did anything wrong.

Jade looked at him satisfied. "You should apologize about lying to me about Heather too."

Robbie blinked. "It's Beth and I haven't lied about her."

"You told me Monday you had been with Andre and Vega."

"I was." Robbie looked at her strangely. "You had no idea who heather was then so why tell you?"

Jade crossed her arms and moved towards him sitting on the bed. She leaned in to kiss him but he rose. "Shapiro!" She yelled when she met air.

Robbie couldn't help smirking. "Now you should apologize to me."

"Not going to happen." She announced and yanked him back onto the bed. Successfully; she got him on his back and straddled his hips. She leaned in to kiss him again, but found herself restrained by his hands on her shoulders.

"Apologize," he said again rolling over and now she was underneath.

Robbie frowned. They did this almost every day, their wrestling thing. A challenge of who would end up on top. Jade always won. Though now the girl just looked up at him with a glazed almost confused gaze.

He moved from a top her thinking she may not be feeling well. "You alright," He asked reaching out for her forehead. Returning from her thoughts Jade moved from his hand and nodded silent and uncharacteristic for Jade.

She began coughing forcefully.

"Water," The young man said before leaving the room.

Staring after him Jade brought a hand up to her chest. "Why?" Was all she could whisper? A three letter word had popped into her mind when she looked at Robbie. and it hung in her mouth like a bad taste.

Please Review


	6. Chapter 6

I finally updated. I was just being lazy but a chapter like this had to be thought out and honestly I still do not really like it.

Please Review

Bright blue light, lite the dark room was accompanied by heavy vibrating against oak woke a cranky Jade. The young women looked at Robbie and frowned. Through the thin light from the hallway coming through the cracked door of Robbie's bedroom, she rolled her eyes as the boy continued to sleep peaceful smile on his face.

Leaning over him Jade glanced at his clock. 5:30 Am. Who would call him this early? Picking up the cell she found out. Sneering, Jade moved over Robbie moving out into the hall with his cell.

"Why are you calling Robbie at 5:00 in the morning?" Jade announced into the cell. "Please tell me this isn't a booty call."

A pause on the other end of the cell told Jade the boy hadn't expected her to answer. "No Jade, nothing like that." Beck said tiredly. "I had something to speak to him about."

"That is?" Jade asked seriously curious.

"Nothing, tell him I called." Beck paused, "as soon as he is up."

He hung up. Jade frowned at Robbie's phone before moving back towards Robbie's door bumping into his bare chest. "Why do you have my phone?"

Jade glanced down at the cell in her hand and back at Robbie as he rubbed his face in sleepiness. "Beck, called. He made a big deal about needed to talk to you." She held out his phone to him.

Robbie took the phone his face unreadable. "You hungry," He asked obviously not going to tell her what Beck wanted.

"What are you hiding?" Jade asked not letting it go.

Robbie ignored her and began making his way down stairs. Jade remained on his heel.

"Shapiro, why are you ignoring me?" Jade crossed her arms and tapped her bare foot impatiently against cold tile. Thankfully Robbie's parents weren't home because the girl only wore one of Robbie's shirts and his boxers.

"I'm not ignoring you Jade." Robbie announced removing items from the fridge.

"Good," the girl mumbled pulling herself onto the counter watching as Robbie began mixing things together. "Pancakes make me hurl."

Robbie grinned at her playfully. "I wasn't making you any." He continued to mix the contents.

The girl watched him work hesitating to ask a question. She frowned. She couldn't believe it. Robbie glanced at her and smiled. She couldn't help but grin back.

What?

Jade frown deepened once the boy had turned away pouring the batter into a pan. Why was she hesitating asking the question? Why was she apprehensive about asking Robbie about Beck? Why did it bother her so much to see that hurt expression that always appeared on his face?

Jade understood her feelings for Robbie changed daily, but it bothered her. The boy was coming way to important in her mind. She could feel the change, but couldn't make it stop. She no longer tried.

She moved from the counter to join him at the table as he poured syrup over his pancakes. He really hadn't made her anything. Jade glared.

"You didn't make me anything?"

Robbie gave a careless shrug. "You said you don't like them and we have nothing else."

Jade crossed her arms and leaned back giving him a pointed stare. He in turn held out his fork to her which had a dripping piece of pancake on it.

Jade covered her nose making a disgusted face and swallowed her raising bowl. When she had said pancakes make her hurl she hadn't meant seriously. She quickly snatched up his plate throwing the contents in the trash. "It is disgusting." Jade announced her hand still over her face leaning heavily against his counter.

Robbie brought the fork to his nose and sniffed it. He frowned, smelled fine to him. Robbie looked back at her surprised to find her actually cleaning his plate at his sink.

"Are you going to wash the fork too?" Robbie asked handing her the fork after finishing the bite of Pancake.

"What are you going to talk to Beck about?"

Robbie rolled his eyes. "I don't have a clue," he answered truthfully.

Jade turned to look at him and he frowned at her sick look instead of the annoyed one he was expecting. "I think I'm go-"She interrupted herself as she made a dash for the half bath just outside of the room.

Robbie followed her concerned. He rubbed her back as she heaved into the toilet.

"I guess you're not going to school today." Robbie announced. He frowned, worried. The girl had just been sick a few weeks ago.

"No, I'm going. I'm not going to let you and Heather flirt, because I'm not there." Robbie gave her a disbelieving look. "Besides, I'm fine now. You should never make those things you call pancakes again."

"You sure you're alright?" Robbie asked as she rose. The girl nodded seeming to be just fine now.

Robbie only shrugged.

Cat Valentine crossed her legs under her into her chair and watched her friends nervously. They were currently in Sikowitz's class minus Jade and Robbie on purpose. A plan was being formed and the girl wasn't certain how to feel about it.

"If what you guys tell me about her only dating him because of Beck, you have to do something about it." Beth said looking at Beck who was running a hand through his hair. "She's going to hurt him."

"What can I do?" Beck raised his hands in frustration this had been going on for hours.

"You sure you have no more feeling for Jade?" Andre asked looking at his friend.

"It's obvious she loves you." Tori added, "To date Robbie for this long."

"Maybe they really like each other." Cat announced softly getting everyone's attention. She could tell Robbie liked Jade. Her scissor loving friend wasn't very clear, though.

"Robbie likes Jade that is clear, but do you think Jade likes him with her constant insults? He follows her around like a puppy. I feel bad for him." Tori asked.

Cat looked down. "I was only saying."

"I have a plan." Beth frowned. "We may have to hurt Robbie a little though I think it may be better than him being hurt later."

Jade took a sip of her water and eyed Beck. The girl had been surprised when her ex had asked to speak to her alone. They stood in the black box awkwardly.

Beck shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Let it go Jade." He finally said.

Jade glared. "What are you talking about?" She understood however exactly what he meant.

"This dating Robbie thing isn't right." Beck announced. "If you haven't noticed he really likes you."

Jade turned away from him annoyed. "It really isn't any of your business." She really wasn't feeling up to this. The queasy feeling from earlier had returned.

"You can't hurt Robbie this way." He announced tiredly. "This is even beyond you Jade."

Jade growled at him. "Why can't I Beck?" Jade yelled. "Why is everyone acting like I'm doing something so bad?"

"Answer this Jade," Beck slowly said. "Do you care about Robbie?" Beck's eyes darted towards the black box's doors.

Jade frowned. "No," she answered forcing her voice to remain calm. "He is only temporary." She announced through gritted teeth. "I'm waiting on you." Then she leaned in and kissed him hesitating before her lips captured his.

Cat felt about ready to cry as she turned away from the upsetting scene before her. It had gone further than they thought it would. Kissing wasn't in their plans. "R-"Cat began but found the boy gone. He was walking down the hall hands in his pockets. Cat frowned as he turned the corner and disappeared. She hoped this wasn't a mistake.

Walking back and forth in his room, Robbie clenched and unclenched his hands. The young man was angry, angry because he had no right. He had no right being angry that he had saw his girlfriend kissing another guy because he understood the girl wasn't his from the beginning. They couldn't even call themselves boyfriend girlfriend. Fuck buddies would be a more appropriate term he concluded. Why was he angry?

He foolishly thought maybe… her feelings for him had changed. His fist connected with his bedroom wall. He held his hand and cursed. He rubbed his hurt hand with the other. "God, I'm stupid." He mumbled. Punching his wall was stupid and thinking Jade could ever return his feelings for him were even more idiotic.

Sitting on his bed the boy rubbed the area over his eyebrow with his hand in frustration. He felt a headache growing. His bed room door opening made him look up his eyes locking with Jade's.

"I waited for you for at least an hour Shapiro." Jade closed his bedroom door behind her. She crossed her arms not looking pleased. "Any reason you couldn't answer any of my calls?"

Robbie let his whole hand cover his face. "I'm not in the mood Jade. Can you leave?" He gritted out.

"No," she announced. "Not until you tell why."

Robbie rose to his feet. "Just leave." He pointed to his door.

"Not until you tell me." Jade announced stubbornly.

"You want me to tell you why?" Robbie asked his voice trembling with anger. The voice inside his head that announced he couldn't be angry only made him angrier. "You kissed Becks." He finally said.

Jade couldn't even think straight. How had he found out? She had kissed Beck out of spite and anger and a part of her wanted to see if her feelings for Beck were still there. They weren't. At least not how she felt a month and a half ago.

"You saw that huh?" Jade answered.

"Yeah I saw that." Robbie glared.

Jade glared back. "So?" Jade asked. "You understand perfectly why I was dating you Shapiro."

"Yeah," Robbie announced bitterly. He took a step towards her and she took one back. "You wanted to make Beck jealous. You wanted a fuck buddy. You wanted someone that could put up with your bitchiness Jade."

He continued to back her up until her back was against his closed door. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to put up with you Jade? The bitterness, the hatefulness, the jealousy, is all Jadelyn West is. I admitted I loved you and you make a game out of it." His hands were on each side of her trapping her against his bedroom door. He leaned down and captured his lips with hers in a rough kiss, which was Jade's way not his. He roughly slipped his hand under her shirt and fondled her breasts. When she moaned into his mouth he moved back and glared. "That's all we are."

He took a few steps back and pointed to his bedroom door. "Get out, I think this isn't healthy and should end." He announced quietly unable to meet her stare.

Jade beyond shocked and hurt opened her mouth to say something.

"Get out!" He yelled when he noticed remained glued to her spot. He hated this. He hated how he needed to do this. He needed to do this because he hated the things he yelled at Jade. He understood now that his relationship wasn't healthy and was turning him into someone he hated. He couldn't even look at Jade right now let alone like her and that hurt him more than seeing her kiss Beck.

Jade bit the inside of her cheek and before the tears she could feel coming came the girl darted from the room slamming the bedroom door behind her.

Please Review


	7. Chapter 7

Yeah I had them break up last chapter. Lol. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter it is alright I guess. This is also my last chapter for Meaning of words. I plan on a second part. Anyone think that is a good idea?

Please Review

Jade reached up and flushed the toilet. She groaned. "What in the hell is wrong with me?" The young women mumbled softly as she rose, after throwing up for five minutes. Leaving her bathroom she looked around her room and at her mess she had made last night. Her lamp was broken and her covers and cloths were thrown throughout the room. She ran a shaking hand through her hair. Who would have thought Robbie could make her cry like that?

Jade looked into her dresser for a new toothbrush. Finding one the girl returned to her bathroom and began brushing her teeth with toothpaste and began gagging. She through her toothbrush down in frustration and stared at her reflection. "Damn you Shapiro."

"Is that a pony tail?" Andre asked when Jade joined him and Tori on the HA steps. She glared at him removing her sunglasses revealing tired eyes. "You look…" He trailed off.

"Awful." Tori finished for him. The glare now turned on her made Tori laugh nervously. "Sorry."

"Have you seen Robbie?" The girl asked swallowing her annoyance.

Andre and Tori shared a look. "No, not yet," Andre answered.

Jade almost growled in frustration and moved on ignoring Beck who was walking up.

"Jade?" He asked pointing to the girl disappearing down the hall. Andre and Tori nodded in union.

Jade continued to look for Robbie but couldn't even get him to talk to her.

Jade tapped her foot impatiently in Sikowitz class to end for she could talk to Robbie. Sitting in front of her the boy hadn't even glanced in her direction all day. She hadn't been able to talk to him all day. He had even skipped lunch. The bell rang.

"Robbie," She called before he could slip through the class room door. She barely cared that everyone had stopped to stare. Robbie lingered moving away from the class room door for the others could get out.

Now alone in the classroom an awkward silence fell over the room. "What is it?" He finally asked refusing to look at her.

"I think we need to talk." She paused. "Seriously talk."

"About?" Robbie asked.

Jade had a sudden a feeling all this had happened before, and she realized slightly horrified it had. With Beck, this time felt more horrible. The young woman wasn't certain if it was because of her mystery illness, but it all was almost unbearable.

"Us," Jade almost yelled. His indifferent expression was bothering her badly.

"Us," He asked seriously seeming confused.

Jade glared, but her face twisted and her hand went over her mouth and she moved by him dashing into restroom down the hall. Robbie chased after her stopping himself before he chased her inside. He lingered around fighting with himself internally. If he closed his eyes and thought. If he really was going to end this he had to be a little cold.

Jade groaned and washed her mouth. She had to go see her doctor something was wrong. She glared at her reflection feeling. Why had she come to school looking like this? She redid her ponytail before leaving the bathroom. "You could have come in if you wanted." Jade announced to the crowded hallway noticing Robbie hadn't followed her to the restroom.

Robbie glanced down the hall for any sign of Jade. No sign of the girl he had been avoiding all day successfully, he continued down the hall. He couldn't handle her right now. He made a big deal out of avoiding her even skipping lunch. He had convinced himself him doing this was for the best. The girl was too much for him to handle he hated how he had spoken to her in his bedroom that night. He understood Jade loves Beck, and he thought he could handle understanding that. Proven wrong that night, Robbie couldn't let his pride and his heart be bruised anymore. He refused to take her back.

A hand clumped down on his shoulder and he found himself being pulled into a room.

"Wo-"He announced surprised. His eyes found Jade's. He quickly averted his gaze to the room they were in. Janitor's closet.

"Stop avoiding me, now." She announced in a dangerously calm voice. "Chasing you around all day isn't fun."

Robbie laughed nervously. "What is it?"

Jade glared at him. She looked better today her hair wasn't in a ponytail. She felt awful though.

"Are you still sick?" Robbie found himself asking concerned.

Jade blinked at him trying to remember her words. "Yeah," She announced.

"Look, Robbie." The young women said after a pause. "I-"Robbie interrupted.

"Whatever you're going to say don't." Robbie announced holding up his hand. "Stop following me around. It's embarrassing."

Jade gave her best glare. That hurt.

"I wanted to apologize." The girl announced trying to keep her voice calm. "This isn't easy, Shapiro and you get I don't apologize that easily."

"Apology accepted." He made a move towards the room's door.

"That's it? Apology accepted." She mocked.

"What more is it? If you want me to date you an again it's not going to happen." He looked at her hurt expression. He looked away quickly. He scoffed. "That's it isn't it?"

Jade had been shocked silent his words stinging. Angry now she roughly grabbed the front of his shirt bringing him into a kiss. The boy moved away to quickly shaking his head at her he left closing the janitor's door behind him. Jade frowned at the closed door. He hated her, she concluded.

"Jadelyn this is not good." Her doctor announced to the horrified girl. Jade currently sat in the chair of her doctor's office.

"No, I thought it was great." The girl shot back annoyed.

"What will your parents think? As a longtime family friend I am obligated to tell them." The man said eyeing Jade as she clutched her bag her eyes sort of glazed over. He couldn't blame her. The girl was so young and had so much promise.

"I'll tell them when they get back." She announced her voice quiet her normal flare gone.

"I think you should tell them as soon as possible. For proper arrangements can be made."

"I don't really care if that's what you think." Jade rose from her chair and swiftly left before her doctor could stop her. =

Jade made her way over to the lunch table. They all stared at her. She hadn't been in school all day and she looked annoyed which wasn't new. Her eyes fell on Robbie.

"I need to talk to you." She announced ignoring everyone but him.

Robbie not at all wanting a scene followed her. They stopped by the HA stairs in the now empty hallway.

Robbie crossed his arms and waited for her to say whatever.

Running a frustrated hand through her hair Jade became annoyed at her own hesitation. "I'm pregnant, Robbie."

Please Review


End file.
